Inspirasi Nozaki
by Akai girl
Summary: Pertemuan pertama : Dua insan yang disatukan oleh benang kusut sang Mangaka


**Pertemuan Pertama : Dua insan yang disatukan oleh benang kusut sang Mangaka**

**Warn : satu kata untuk Gaje, Dramatis, ooc, Typo(s), dsb.**

**Drabble pendek yang entah ini lucu apa enggak. Cuma author penjelajah fandom**

.

Nozaki tak pernah tahu sejak kapan pandangannya hanya tertuju pada iris mata merah yang bersinar cerah layaknya batu ruby. Iris merah yang berkilauan indah diterpa cahaya matahari senja. Tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan kilauan indah pada iris mata merah itu bahkan kerlap-kerlip berlian yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Nozaki-kun?"

Bahkan nada suaranya mengalun dengan lembut bagaikan melodi yang dinyanyikan Loreire. Nozaki berdehem, keringat dingin meluncur turun melewati pipinya. Ia tak ingat sejak kapan jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti sekarang. Juga rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Hn" gumamnya, ia tak sanggup berbicara dengan nada terputus-putus yang akan menunjukkan rasa gugupnya.

Pemuda yang baru saja berpapasan dengan Nozaki di lorong sekolah itu terlihat canggung. Seperti berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu pada pemuda jangkung dihadapannya.

Pemuda beriris mata merah itu memalingkan pandangan pada lantai keramik dibawahnya. Kedua tangannya meremat ujung kemeja putih seragam miliknya yang tak dikancingkan, menampakkan kaus oranye yang biasa dipakainya. Tak ada yang melarang toh walaupun para sensei melarangnya, ia tetap tidak akan pernah menggenakan seragamnya dengan benar.

"E-etto. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ujarnya dengan cepat.

Nozaki tercekat. Engsel-engsel dalam tubuhnya terasa berat digerakkan bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu atau dua patah yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Nozaki yakin seorang dihadapannya adalah pria sama sepertinya dirinya. Kecuali bila ia berpenampilan seperti orang tidak jelas gendernya yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Sekolah'.

Suara detik jam yang terdengar di lorong mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Cukup lama Nozaki hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu. Bila dilihat lagi pemuda bersurai merah itu memang cukup tampan. Pahatan wajahnya sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun, bulu matanya yang melengkung dengan lentik, bibir tipis juga dua buah hiasan di telinganya.

Cantik itulah satu kata yang dapat merefleksikan apa yang kini dilihatnya.

1 detik

2 detik

"Jangan melihatku terus, baka."

Erangan protes itu membuyarkan Nozaki dari lamunannya. Ia hanya menatap heran pemuda bersurai merah yang mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sekilas Nozaki melihat semburat merah yang senada dengan surai merahnya menjalar ke telinga meskipun terhalang helaian rambut.

Sudut bibir pemuda jangkung itu terangkat membentuk seringai tajam yang akan meluluhkan hati para gadis bila ada yang melihatnya. Terlintas sebuah ide yang muncul dipikirannya, sesuatu yang penting yang harus segera ia tuntaskan.

Nozaki merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya yang tersampir di bahu. "Tung-"

Nozaki tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika irisnya menangkap sosok berperawakan tegap layaknya pria yang memakai rok berbelok menuju ke arah mereka. Kashima seorang yang dijuluki Pangeran Sekolah.

"Ah, ternyata kau disini Mikoshiba. Eh, Nozaki." Ujarnya dengan heboh seperti biasanya.

Kedatangan Kashima mengejutkan pemuda bersurai merah yang Kashima panggil sebagai Mikoshiba.

"Kashima! Aku sudah melaksanakan darenya." Tanpa sadar Mikoshiba menoleh ke arah Kashima dan melepas tangannya hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya yang masih bersemburat merah.

"Mamiko itu dia. Akhirnya aku telah menemukanya." Gumam Nozaki.

Ia mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil yang tadi akan ia keluarkan sebelum Kashima datang dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Kashima dan Mikoshiba.

"Mamiko yang akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok untuk Suzuki. Dan akan menjadi sebuah kisah cinta yang mengharukan." Gumam Nozaki sembari mengambarkan sketsa Mamiko dengan sempurna.

Dua orang itu terdiam sembari menatap tak mengerti pada Nozaki yang terlihat antusias mencatat pada buku kecil ditangannya. Bahkan Nozaki mulai terkikik-kikik kecil tidak jelas sekarang.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan melemparkan tatapan 'AYO PERGI DARI SINI' dan pergi dengan segera meninggalkan Nozaki di lorong sendirian ditemani imajinasinya tentang karakter baru untuk manganya yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

SUZUKI-KUN AKHIRNYA AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU

MAMIKO~

"Eh, Mamiko!"

~Owari~


End file.
